Um Dia
by illogicalshipper
Summary: Enquanto revive memórias distantes de uma infância que um dia fora sua, o tempo passa sem que se dê conta. Se Hades se lembrava ou não daquele dia, era um mistério que não tinha vontade de desvendar.


Não é sempre que Hades pode visitar sua família mortal na Itália e, por conta disso, Maria faz sempre questão de recebê-lo com um almoço especial com cada prato favorito de seus filhos e marido. Porém naquela ocasião não havia nada preparado. Maria di Angelo passara boa parte da manhã e o comecinho da tarde plantada frente à porta de seu filho mais novo, pedindo inutilmente que o mesmo saísse de lá, nem que fosse para comer alguma coisa.

O estresse da embaixatriz era tanto que nem se deu conta de que as sombras em sua parede agitavam-se e tornavam-se cada vez mais tangíveis até se transformarem em um corpo sólido. Sentiu uma respiração quente em seu pescoço e dois braços fortes rodearam sua cintura. Não importava quantas vezes Maria puxasse sua orelha, aquele homem insistia em não utilizar a porta da frente como qualquer pessoa normal, ele sempre tinha que aparecer sempre literalmente do nada. Mesmo após tantos anos ele não estava acostumada e nem sabia se um dia estaria.

— O que está lhe afligindo, amore mio? — sussurrou em seu ouvido, mas Maria não estava no clima para joguinhos. A embaixatriz soltou-se do abraço de seu marido e cruzou os braços.

— Suo figlio - ela respondeu (o filho era sempre dele quando não se comportava), — não sai daí desde ontem e hoje pela manhã não quis ir à escola. Tive que ligar e dizer que estava doente. Por sorte consegui convencer Bianca a ir sozinha.

Hades balançou a cabeça e plantou um beijo na testa da italiana, tentando acalmá-la. Ele certamente não desejava vê-la zangada.

— Pode ir fazer suas coisas. Deixa que falo com ele.

Maria o encarou com uma sobrancelha fina erguida e seu rosto indecifrável. Por um instante Hades achou que iria discordar, mas acabou deixando os braços caírem ao lado do corpo com um suspiro.

— Tem certeza? — Hades assentiu, bastante ciente dos gênios de seus filhos. Eles tinham a quem puxar, afinal. Maria beijou sua bochecha ligeiramente antes de descer as escadas depressa para retomar a rotina da casa antes que Bianca chegasse.

Hades seguiu a pequena silhueta de sua mulher até que esta desaparecesse e então deu poucos passos até a porta de madeira, onde bateu três vezes como tinha o costume de fazer.  
Esperou alguns segundos, mas não houve resposta. Bateu mais três vezes, dessa vez uma voz embargada foi ouvida.

— Vá embora! — gritou o garoto de dentro do quarto. Hades arqueou uma sobrancelha ceticamente.

— Sabe que posso simplesmente aparecer aí dentro, não sabe?

Mais uma vez não houve resposta, mas antes que pudesse chamar suas sombras a porta foi destrancada. Hades tomou uns minutos para se preparar psicologicamente para o que se seguisse, antes de virar a maçaneta e entrar no quarto.

O quarto de Nico estava escuro do jeito que ele e o garoto preferiam, com as cortinas que Maria insistia incansavelmente para que fossem mantidas abertas fechadas. Seus olhos adaptaram-se sem problemas à pouca luz e finalmente localizou Nico sentado na cama, com seus joelhos abraçados contra o peito e a cabeça baixa. Embora não pudesse ver seu rosto, sabia que o menino estava chorando pois seus ombros tremiam violentamente.

O deus passou a mão pelo cabelo e sentou-se na beirada da cama, dedicando-se a fazer leves movimentos circulares nas costas do garoto para tentar acalmá-lo. A verdade é que não tinha ideia do que havia se apoderado dele, nem de onde havia saído esse súbito instinto paternal, mas algo dentro de si não descansaria até encontrar quem tivesse feito aquilo com seu pequeno. E havia destinos piores do que a morte e ele mesmo se encarregaria do resto depois.

Os minutos se arrastaram como se fossem horas. Aos poucos o pranto do garoto ia cessando, transformando-se em pequenos soluços. Com um cuidado reservado apenas para os membros de sua família, limpou os rastros de lágrimas das bochechas e do canto dos olhos de Nico e depois depositou um pequeno beijo em sua testa.

— Está melhor, bambino?

Nico assentiu lentamente e procurou conforto nos braços de seu pai. Hades aproveitou o momento para observar as feições de seu filho mais novo. Ele era tão, tão diferente de todos os outros que já gerara. Ambos, ele e Bianca, haviam herdado todos os traços de Maria; a pele morena, o formato do rosto, da boca e dos olhos, e até mesmo a maneira que franziam a sobrancelha quando estavam pensando ou com raiva. Além dos cabelos negros e grossos, quase impossíveis de pentear e os olhos escuros. Apenas que os olhos de Bianca eram castanhos como os de Maria enquanto os de Nico eram completamente pretos como os seus, mas a diferença era tão sutil que para muitos passava desapercebida.

Seus dedos passearam pela nuca de Nico até seu cabelo, onde quase ficaram presos em um nó no meio daquele ninho. Olhou com falsa reprensa para o garoto e este apenas riu fazendo com que o peito do deus ficasse um pouco mais leve.

Ele puxou Nico em um abraço apertado e o garoto encostou a cabeça em seu peito, como costumava fazer em noites de tempestade.

— Desculpa, papà... por ter faltado à escola e ter preocupado a mamma.

— Porque não foi à aula, Nico? Sei que você adora aprender. Aconteceu alguma coisa na escola? Por isso estava chorando?

O pequeno abaixou a cabeça e o deus do submundo encarou aquilo como um sim. Pediu para que Nico contasse o que havia ocorrido — apenas para avaliar se deveria queimar aquela escola sim ou claro —, mas o garoto balançou a cabeça com força.

— Se eu falar o senhor vai achar que sou fraco e não vai mais go-gostar de mim!

— De onde tirou uma coisa dessas?

— T-tem esse garoto na escola, Dante, ele pega no meu pé desde o primeiro dia. Ele diz que o senhor não fica em casa porque prefere não ter que olhar pra um_ bichinha de merda_ como eu.

Aquilo fez com que seu sangue fervesse. Desde o primeiro dia? Nico teve que aguentar tanto tempo assim? Era uma surpresa que o garoto tenha conseguido guardar aquilo para si por tanto tempo.

— Ele te chama disso? — perguntou tentando manter-se calmo. Não queria estressar ainda mais o garoto.

— Uhum — Nico assentiu. — No começo era só ele, mas então os outros meninos acharam divertido e começaram a implicar comigo também, a me chamar de nomes feios e deixar bilhetes na minha carteira e esconder minhas coisas.

— Sua professora não faz nada?

Nico balançou a cabeça.

— O pai dele é um embaixador da Alemanha e o avô é militar. Por isso não contei nada à mamma ou à Bee. Sei que elas iriam tentar me defender e não quero que nossa família tenha mais problemas por minha causa.

— Figlio...

— Mas estava tudo bem porque tinha esse menino, Peter, ele sempre conversava e brincava comigo no recreio, mas ontem...

Nico mordeu os lábios, tentando conter as lágrimas quentes que ameaçavam a voltar. Hades apertou seu ombro tentando transmitir algum tipo de apoio. Nico o encarou surpreso, por um momento esquecera que seu pai ainda estava ali.

— Ele me beijou — completou em uma voz tão baixa quanto um sussurro. Uma longa pausa se seguiu, na qual Nico tentava, impedir que as lágrimas saíssem.

"— No início eu estava assustado, mas então comecei a ter uma sensação engraçada no meu estômago e eu não queria que acabasse. Então eu ouvi risadas e nós nos afastamos com um pulo. Dante estava lá com mais alguns garotos. Todos eles riam e falavam ao mesmo tempo e eu não entendia o que estavam dizendo, só conseguia olhar nos olhos furiosos de Dante que pareciam fixados em mim. Me senti como um ratinho na frente de uma cobra faminta, todos meus músculos haviam ficado rígidos e eu não conseguia me mexer. De repente Peter começou a gritar e me empurrou, o que me fez sair do transe. Peter parecia desesperado e gritava que eu o havia atacado e o beijado a força.

"— Eu tentei negar mas eles não me escutaram. Um dos garotos maiores tentou me dar um soco, mas consegui abaixar e corri o mais rápido que pude, com eles atrás de mim. Depois de muito tempo correndo parecia que finalmente havia perdido eles. Parei para descansar, pois minhas pernas doíam muito e não me obedeciam mais. Fechei os olhos por alguns minutos, mas o barulho das folhas chamou minha atenção. De primeira achei que era algum animal, mas então ouvi aquela risada assustadora.

"— Lá estava Dante com aquele sorriso assustador, mas seu rosto estava branco e os olhos pareciam... mortos. Eu fiquei com medo e a cada passo que ele dava meu coração se apertava mais. Queria fugir mas mais uma vez meu corpo não respondia. Ele se abaixou na minha frente e disse alguma coisa.

Após uma pausa, Hades pediu gentilmente para que o filho continuasse, mas Nico balançou a cabeça.

— Depois disso ficou tudo escuro e quando acordei estava na minha cama, com mamma me balançando e querendo saber onde eu estava até tão tarde da noite. E eu não me lembro de mais nada.

— Fico feliz que tenha me confiado isso, figlio mio — Hades apertou de leve o ombro do menor. — Pode deixar que darei um jeito em tudo.

— Quer dizer que não preciso mais ir para à escola? — Nico perguntou com os olhinhos brilhantes e Hades apenas riu.

— E sentir a fúria de Maria? Nem de brincadeira, bambino. Mas vou conversar com mamma, já tinha planos de levar vocês pra viver comigo. Só estava esperando me livrar de alguns obstáculos primeiro.

E por obstáculos queria dizer Perséfone, sua atual esposa olimpiana e, é claro, sua sogra olimpiana, Deméter. As quais sem sombra de dúvidas não ficariam nenhum pouco felizes com o súbito aumento na família. Talvez ele conseguisse fazer a primavera chegar mais cedo em algum lugar.

— Consegue aguentar mais uns dias, campeão? — Nico balançou a cabeça animadamente. — Então vai lavar essas mãos que mamma está chamando para comer.

— Sì! — Nico desceu da cama com um pulo, mas parou com a mão na maçaneta da porta. — Papà... É errado gostar de meninos?

Hades viu-se mais uma vez sem palavras. Não sabia como explicar algo assim para uma criança, nem se deveria mesmo explicar. Embora Nico fosse muito mais esperto que as crianças de sua idade— e não dizia isso apenas por seu seu filho —, ele ainda preservava aquela inocência infantil tão rara nas crianças daquele tempo.

Embora um pouco dessa inocência parecia ser roubada de seus olhos a cada dia e não podia deixar de imaginar o que aconteceria quando ela deixasse de existir por completo e o garoto finalmente se tornasse ciente das maldades do mundo dos homens.

Entre os gregos o relacionamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo era tão normal quanto a luz do dia, e chegava até a ser engraçado ver como os mortais, que se diziam tão avançados a ponto de acharem-se a única forma de vida inteligente em todo universo, ainda separavam e julgavam seus semelhantes por coisas que não eram de sua escolha, como cor da pele, gênero ou orientação sexual. As pessoas inocentes estavam sendo punidas apenas por existir.

Hades levantou-se por fim, andou até seu filho, e bagunçou o cabelo já sempre bagunçado com a mão.

— Não há nada errado em gostar de meninos, Nico. Você simplesmente não pode escolhe quem amar, mas parece que a maioria das pessoas é estúpida demais para entender algo tão simples.

Franziu o cenho ao lembrar-se de um dos filhos de seu irmão mais velho que estava tentando "limpar" o mundo e varrer a sujeira para seus domínios. Típico.

— Eu, sua mãe e sua irmã o amamos muito e um dia você vai encontrar uma pessoa especial que vai te amar incondicionalmente para sempre.

— Um dia? — Nico perguntou com um brilho especial em seus olhos.

Hades assentiu.

— Talvez amanhã ou vários anos no futuro, mas um dia. Juro sobre o rio Stix.

Hades agachou-se e pegou o filho no colo sem esforço, o menino soltou uma exclamação de surpresa mas logo riu ao ser beijado na bochecha pelo mais velho. O deus por sua vez não sabia de onde havia vindo toda aquela gentileza, mas ser o pai que Nico precisava apenas por um dia não mataria ninguém.

— De agora em diante se o mundo resolver te dar as costas quero apenas que você diga no bom e velho francês para ela ir se foder.

Nico olhou para o pai com os olhos arregalados.

— Papà disse a palavra com F! Mamma não vai ficar feliz! — ele riu da cara de terror que o pai fez. — E isso não é francês, papà.

— Não? Ora, sua mãe é a diplomata aqui, não eu — ele deu um meio sorriso. — Vamos fazer disso tudo um segredo só nosso, capisci?

— Capisco, papà!

— Agora vamos lá ver o que mamma preparou...

A cena foi interrompida abruptamente quando os primeiros raios de sol da manhã tocaram seu rosto, fazendo com que a lembrança desaparecesse por completo. Sentou-se no chão duro com seus músculos doloridos por haver dormido mais uma vez no deck do navio.

Ao longe pode ver o carro de Apolo puxando o sol, este pareceu perceber que estava sendo observado e acenou de volta entusiasmadamente. Nico entrecerrou os olhos e levantou o dedo médio na direção do deus.

Deixou-se cair novamente naquele chão de madeira, ignorando a dor em seu corpo. Estava mais cansado do que de costume e sua cabeça parecia pesada demais. Decidiu apenas ficar observando o céu como suas se encontravam e se fundiam, criando um incrível intermédio de cores em um espetáculo reservado apenas para poucos.

Aqueles que dizem que o céu é azul nunca parou para observá-lo. Olharam mas nunca viram nada além do azul.  
Nico assiste o nascer do sol por entre as nuvens e por alguma razão não sente medo algum mesmo estando nos domínios de seu tio.

Enquanto revive memórias distantes de uma infância que um dia fora sua, o tempo passa sem que se dê conta. Se Hades se lembrava ou não daquele dia, era um mistério que não tinha vontade de desvendar. Mesmo que chegasse a perguntar, sabia que o deus negaria até (ironicamente) a morte e depois o mandaria dar banho em Cérbero ou fazer compras com Deméter, e ambos estavam empatados na lista de coisas que Nico odiava fazer, perdendo apenas para jardinagem com Perséfone.

O sol está quase alcançando seu ápice quando o resto da tripulação desperta e seus olhos só conseguem ver vultos que passeiam de um lado para o outro alheios a sua presença. Fecha os olhos novamente e sua escola está em chamas.

Fecha os olhos novamente e sua casa está em chamas. Fecha os olhos novamente e o quarto de sua mãe está em chamas. E decide permanecer desperto.

Tenta se lembrar das palavras de Hades quando vê Percy e Annabeth juntos na proa do navio. Quando eles se abraçam, beijam e as mãos se encaixam e seus dedos se entrelaçam perfeitamente a sua frente.

E se sente nada mais do que uma sombra na parede. Aquela era sua punição por existir.

Fecha os olhos uma vez mais e tenta limpar a mente e tenta, também, esquecer que estava ali. Devia ser tão fácil, afinal todos conseguiam.

Decidiu se esquecer de todos os nomes que já o chamaram e também dos cortes em seu corpo que não haviam sido feitos por monstros. A sensação de mãos fantasmas o tocando, rasgando sua roupa e pisando em seu orgulho continua ali e ele tem a impressão de que nunca irá embora. E há gritos, gritos e gritos que continuam até que a cacofonia o deixa surdo e seus olhos sangram.

E tudo fica escuro e então claro, e ele agora é uma criança novamente. Está frio e está quente ao mesmo tempo. Mãos frias rastejam por seu corpo e sua pele queima e seu espírito morre sob aqueles olhos dourados famintos.

_— Um dia você será completamente meu, meu príncipe. Seu papai não poderá fazer nada para me deter, porque ninguém pode impedir o pôr-do-sol assim como..._

— Ninguém pode impedir a morte.

Os olhos se abrem novamente no instante em que a última sílaba deixa seus lábios. Pode ouvir sua meia irmã gritando para que fosse comer ou ela mesma enfiaria a comida por sua goela abaixo. E de repente alguém se lembra e ele pode continuar existindo. E ele não se importa em continuar falando o bom e velho francês por mais um tempo.

Não havia pressa pois essa pessoa chegaria um dia. Hades havia jurado sobre o rio Stix. E ele esperaria o quanto fosse necessário e se ela demorasse, tudo bem, usaria o tempo para colocar suas partes de volta no lugar.

E ele não se importa que os olhos sejam verdes ou azuis. Ou que sejam como uma tempestade ou um espectro, ou tenham cor alguma, ou tenham todas as cores existentes.

O dourado o segue por todos os lados e ele se pergunta se um dia descobriria o que mamma havia preparado para o almoço.


End file.
